bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek is Not Drek
'"Shrek is Not Drek" '''is the 7th episode in the 5th season of [[Bee Shrek Test in the House|''Bee Shrek Test in the House]]. It is the episode where Drek makes his debut. Plot Shrek is busy reading Far Far Away Times while the rest of the Big Four are hanging around in the same room. Barry and Johnny are in a corner of the room playing strip Connect 4 while Cory is busy planning another get-rich-quick scheme. Suddenly Shrek notices an article in the paper about a blue ogre escaping the fairytale prison and launching an attack on the kingdom of Far Far Away. Shrek immediately appears shocked and worried after reading it and Cory notices. He comes over to Shrek and asks what he's reading but Shrek crumples the newspaper in his strong ogre hands and tells Cory that it's none of his business. Cory begins to argue that he's concerned about Shrek and as his boyfriend it is his business. Shrek yells at him to stay out of it and that it was no big deal. Barry and Johnny watch almost butt naked as Shrek and Cory fight. Shrek leaves the room and slams the door. Cory tries to follow after him, but Barry puts a hand on his shoulder and tells Cory to "let him bee". Shortly after that Cory goes to Shrek's room to see if he's okay, but he isn't there. He looks all around the the White House for him but Shrek is nowhere to be found. He asks everyone he sees but everyone tells him they hadn't seen Shrek since he was fighting with Cory. Cory and friends go see President Martinez, the General, and the Test sisters and they use government tech and stuff to find out where Shrek is located. The radar reveals that Shrek is in the prison in Far Far Away so the heroes travel there with Donkey and Puss in Boots to rescue Shrek. When they reach the kingdom they find the place to be deserted and wanted posters for a blue ogre named Drek are tacked everywhere. Johnny remarks that Drek looks almost like Shrek except for him being blue and Shrek being green. After finally getting near the prison, the rest of the Big Four and the others find out that it's been taken over by both the newly revived Farquaad and Prince Charming's forces, revealing that they have an alliance due to both of them equally hating Shrek as much. The heroes manage to stealthily get past the guards and kick everyone's asses. They then find Shrek being held in a nearby cell, apparently kidnapped by the villains. Cory runs to Shrek's side and apologizes for his earlier behavior and that Shrek can tell him whatever was wrong later. Shrek forgives Cory and then tells him to go find the key to his cell so he can get out. The key is hidden between Prince Charming's asscheeks. The Big Four and friends split up into two groups--Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Cory stay near Shrek's cell while Johnny, Barry, Mr. Black, and Mr. White go off elsewhere to get the key. After finding out where Charming is, the group plans for Barry to carefully sneak into his pants and between his asscheeks so they could make off with the key. Johnny tries to come up with another way of getting the key, but in the end they all agree that sending Barry flying into Prince Charming's ass is the easiest and safest way to do it. So Barry flies toward Prince Charming's pants and makes his way bee-tween his cheeks. Charming starts feeling Barry's buzzing and suddenly feels incredibly aroused. Right before Barry was able to escape with the key he creamed his pants, and Barry began to drown in the semen. However, he managed to pull himself out of the load ocean and complete the mission. However, Charming noticed him and ordered his forces to attack Barry and the others. Barry got smacked by Prince Charming before he could fly away far enough and Johnny, seeing that Barry was in danger, flew with his jetpack to catch the falling sperm-covered bee. Barry was saved, but Johnny also accidentally knocked over some torches in the process, setting fire to the prison. Meanwhile, Shrek asked Donkey and Puss to leave him and Cory alone for a lovers' talk. The two agreed and Shrek requested after for Cory to come close and hold his hand. Cory did so and suddenly Shrek destroys the bars of the cell with his strong ogre hands and shoves a kiwi down Cory's throat, making him choke. "Shrek, why?!" Cory attempted to say with tears streaming down his cheeks as his choking became worse. "So sorry Cory....but this relationship is ogre now." He said while laughing evilly. Just then, the group with the key busted in through the wall. They were shocked to see Shrek free from the cell smirking victoriously and Cory unconscious on the floor. Just then though the sprinkler water came down from the ceiling to help put out the spreading fire. It also washed away Shrek's green skin color to show blue skin underneath, revealing that it was Drek in the cell all along. Just then Farquaad appears and tells the heroes that he and Drek are working together in order to find and destroy Shrek, and that to truly ruin Shrek they needed to destroy his friends and loved ones first. Drek also revealed that getting the key was a diversion so he would have an easier time killing off Cory, who was the most important person to Shrek. He then claimed that the real Shrek was locked up somewhere guarded by Farquaad and Charming's armies and that he would kill him after he killed the others. The heroes prepare to fight Drek and Farquaad, but just then a thick smell of onions wafted through the air and Shrek burst through the wall behind Drek and Farquaad. He tackles Drek with his powerful ogre body and does a quadruple layer punch through his face while Farquaad runs away like the short little bitch he is. He threatens to kill Cory, who is still unconscious, but Shrek rips through Farquaad's skull with his massive ogre cock, ending him. Drek gets up off the ground and tries to fight Shrek again using his Kiwi Finale, but Shrek does his Giga Onion Drill Breaker at Drek, defeating him. After the battle Shrek walks up to Cory, still unconscious, and uses his mouth-to-mouth fanservice CPR to revive him. Cory wakes up and he and Shrek make out. Far Far Away and the world are saved from all the Drekness. After the Big Four and the others return home, Cory's dad makes them a celebratory dinner and everyone fucked later. Johnny was a bit jealous that Prince Charming had Barry up his ass, but Barry told Johnny that he was "the only flower he would ever pollinate". They then played strip Yahtzee and also fucked later. Category:Episodes Trivia * As seen in later episodes, Prince Charming has developed a crush on Barry since he found out he flew into his pants and he views Johnny as his rival in love. Category:Season 5